The Notebook Scraps
by BlankCanvas23
Summary: A collection of one shots. Updated periodically, with multiple pairings. Please R
1. The Notebook Scraps

The Notebook Scraps

* * *

_A/N – _

_DeathNote does not belong to me. Damn._

_So, this is just a bunch of oneshots that... you know... they're one shots, they appear, ok?_

_XD_

_Mainly Matt/Mello, but I have a few L/Light ones, and /gasp/ a Mello/Near. _

_Expect major dry spells with this; I have a problem with wanting to write epicas, not one shots. Curses._

_And now, on with the ficlet things!_

* * *


	2. The Way

The Way

* * *

_A/N – _

_I wanted to go somewhere, but it's raining, so this was the other option. Written on a whim, please keep that in mind._

_Title (and content) inspired by the band Fastball; cause they are freaking awesome._

_Legally, I don't own DeathNote. Legally, I don't own much at all. Not even my mind; .L has a major share of it._

_Reviews would be appreciated though!_

* * *

When they were younger, everyone assumed it was Mello that got the pair of them into trouble all the time; through the unscheduled day trips, impromptu treasure hunts, whatever it may be that caused them to leave the bubble that was Whammy's House, it was always the unpredictable, wild, emotional Mello.

But he knew better. Sure, he was up for an adventure, what nine year old wasn't? But sometimes, he had essays, or tests, and Near was sure as hell not going to beat him at _this_ one. Mello would hole himself up in the library, eyes flicking through books at an almost manic pace. Only one thing could distract him.

It was Matt, it always had been; he'd throw down whatever he was holding and stare at Mello with his midnight blue eyes, burning, _demanding_, until Mello fidgeted from behind his physics book and broke, suggesting they go outside to 'get some fresh air' or to 'take a break'.

They would end up in places like Bath or the London Underground, watching sights and sounds flash by their eyes and Mello would drunkenly wonder how their roles had ended up switched.

But the crackling joy in Matt's eyes was worth it.

**-_-_-_-_-**

"Fuck this."

As the statement echoed around the filthy apartment, Mello felt something knock against the iron bars of his memory; recognition. That tone...

A snap of a laptop, and an according clatter as it fell to the floor.

"Oh, no. No way. You can't be serious."

Matt didn't answer; not verbally. His eyes, through the concealing orange glint of his goggles, spoke volumes.

"No." Mello looked down at his files, scattered all over the foldout table.

Burning silence.

"You'd think you'd grow out of shit like that, Matt. We can't just up and leave for the day; we aren't kids anymore."

Cars blasted their horns on the street outside. Mello shuffled papers absently, not looking at the redhead.

"We can't be seen. If Kira, or anyone else sees your face... that's the end for you."

Matt removed his goggles, glaring openly. Mello drummed his fingers against the table.

"Do you want that? Fuck no. So don't do this." He leaned back, counting the cracks in the ceiling.

Matt stared.

Mello laced his fingers together, and cracked them.

Matt stared some more.

Mello sighed.

"You are such a douche."

"We're going clubbing. I'm driving."

_Totally worth it._


	3. Daybreak

Daybreak

* * *

_A/N – _

_DeathNote is not mine. Unfortunately._

_Or fortunately. Depending on how well you know me._

_Takes place that day that the future world was robbed of hotness. /Cries/_

* * *

Pale sunshine streams in from the broken blinds.

"_Mel?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_I don't want to get up."_

"_Neither."_

A small patch of it creeps, almost shyly, towards their bed.

"_Matt?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_I didn't want today to come."_

"_Neither."_

Reality, that unpleasant visitor they have tried to avoid, first by living at Whammy's, then hiding in the apartment, and finally in each other's arms, has revealed itself.

"_Mello..."_

"_Matt..."_

"_... Have to get up."_

"_... Yeah, it's getting late."_

But day breaks more than reality.

"_Listen, Mail... if something goes wrong..."_

"_Shh. I love you too, Miheal."_

Hearts, and their according owners, dragged along for the ride, are no less vulnerable.


	4. Rush

Rush

* * *

_A / N - _

_For JoysOfL, cause she is more wonderful than... well... anything I can think of. _

_Thanks pantloads for many things._

_XD_

_I don't own DeathNote. I know. It keeps me awake at night._

* * *

"Ryu-!"

"Shh, Light-kun. Your father may hear us."

Light chuckled, and ran his tongue along the detective's jaw line. "You're nervous?"

"No. I am anxious."

"Anxious?"

"Anxious and nervous are two completely different states."

"I am aware of that."

"Yet you had me repeat myself. Perhaps Light-kun's deductive abilities are lowered while participating in intercourse. How strange."

Light huffed a response which quickly turned into a strangled groan.

"If my father is in the next room, why are you doing... ngh! ...this to me?"

Eyes the colour of spilt ink looked down at him, slightly puzzled.

"I enjoy watching Light-kun squirm. It's quite delicious."

As if to prove his point, L ducked his head down to Light's and kissed him. He teased his teeth against Light's bottom lip, licking and biting until the teenager started to bleed.

"Bastard." Light panted, sucking at the abused flesh. L chuckled, the sound rich and reverberating.

"That may be, but Light-kun can take comfort in the fact that he is the only one who thinks so."

"I'm... _ngh!_ ...sure."

After that, they didn't speak, just clung to each other, tangled amongst the bed sheets.

They knew that what they were doing was wrong, that all the other investigators were in the next room and could come walking in at any minute, knew that lines had been blurred and couldn't easily be crossed back over...

L panted as he pushed deeper and deeper, Light bit down on his already damaged bottom lip to try and stifle moans.

The problem was that they were addicted. To the adrenaline rush of being _so bad_, to the soft sweet nothings that fell from the other's lips, to the ever escalating paramounts of pleasure...

To each other.

And addictions were harder to beat into submission than little things like rules.


	5. Carefully

Carefully...

* * *

_A/N - _

_Wow. This came from no-where._

_... But I think I like it._

_I don't own anything that could even be considered legal._

* * *

She's such a delicate creature; all folded in lace, traced with jewels. Eyes that sparkle like cut diamonds, incongruous lashes, skin so pure and white it seems almost translucent...

The entire effect is awe-inspiring, and he trembles to think that he could snap her with one of his big bear hands if he wanted to.

_And he could, he could turn off the cameras and the recording equipment and-_

But he doesn't; it's not his place.

She doesn't seem to walk, either... She floats, as though gravity is shamed to even consider dragging her down. Her hair is brighter than spun gold, her lips redder than blood; a princess, dropped from her castle into his care.

The world is rotten; he can see it clearly. Not just from working on the case, just from looking at the men who pass them by; their bloodshot eyes follow, their minds sending dirty, probing tendrils towards her.

_Hey baby. Baby, wanna ditch that lug and come wit me?_

He wonders how on earth Light ever bewitched her in such a deep, profound way; her eyes shine when he says his name, cheeks dusting oh-so-slightly with pink. Light's name rolls off her tongue naturally; his sounds like she had to practice chanting it in the mirror before she got it right.

_Not that he ever thinks of her chanting his name, oh no, because then he can't help but brush against her and see her smile and entertain notions that mustn't be entertained._

She's so delicate, fragile, like a precious jewel...

And he has to be careful around her.


End file.
